


The Blood and Voices (are One in the Same)

by Anonymous



Series: This kid keeps getting fucking YOINKED [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mentioned Philza, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), because Tommy, chat is the Blood God, does that count?? idk, he's like mentioned once and thats it, i am my own beta, kinda? he was forced to with Techno holding his rocket launcher at him, this is my first time posting to ao3 so if you think there should be other tags please tell me!, tommy starts hearing them too at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knew Chat wouldn't hurt Tommy- perhaps in the past, they wouldn't care for the boy, but now? Having seen him so skittish and afraid? Having seen Techno help him? Heard him scream in his sleep during the dead of night? As he buried his face in Techno's cape muttering incomprehensibly as he sobbed his heart out and act as if nothing had happened in the morning? Despite his tear-stained cheeks and strained voice?Chat had claimed Tommy as Theirs, and perhaps removing everyone else would make him understand that Techno was the best, no, the only option he had.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: This kid keeps getting fucking YOINKED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172765
Comments: 33
Kudos: 353
Collections: Anonymous





	The Blood and Voices (are One in the Same)

**Author's Note:**

> Galactic alphabet was used for some parts, though the story can be understood without translating those additional parts!

T⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ∷ᒷ↸-ᒷ||ᒷ↸ ᓭ╎ꖎ⍑𝙹⚍ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷᓭ, ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ꖎ⚍∷ꖌ╎リ⊣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹∷リᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᓭ ᒷ||ᒷᓭ, ∷ᔑリ⊣╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷᒷ!¡ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ʖꖎᔑᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⚍∷ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ.

t⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑ ⍊╎𝙹ꖎᒷリℸ ̣ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ᒷリ↸╎リ⊣ ᔑ∷ᒲ||, ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ∴⍑╎ᓭ!¡ᒷ∷╎リ⊣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹∷リᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᓭ ᒲ╎リ↸, ∷ᔑリ⊣╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ⎓ᔑリℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ╎ᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ╎ꖎꖎ╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ.

t⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ v𝙹╎ᓵᒷᓭ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ c⍑ᔑℸ ̣.

c⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑᓭ 𝙹リᒷ vᒷᓭᓭᒷꖎ.

\---

_The Voices scream, they shout and scream, a storm for Technoblade's ears only._

TOMMY?  
BRING HIM BACK!  
CHILD! THE CHILD ISN'T SAFE!  
TOMMY IS NOT SAFE THERE!  
NOT THERE NOT THERE  
WHY? WHY!?  
  
That last whisper-shout is something he relates to. _Why?_ Why did Tommy choose someone who had exiled and abandoned him over Techno, who had let him stay and protected him, provided for him?

He knew why, he just couldn't bear to think of it, if he did, Chat would grow into a wild, insatiable frenzy and spur him into a massacre.

_But maybe that wouldn't be so bad._

He knew Chat wouldn't hurt Tommy- perhaps in the past, they wouldn't care for the boy, but now? Having seen him so skittish and afraid? Having seen Techno help him? Heard him scream in his sleep during the dead of night? As he buried his face in Techno's cape muttering incomprehensibly as he sobbed his heart out and act as if nothing had happened in the morning? Despite his tear-stained cheeks and strained voice?

Chat had claimed Tommy as Theirs, and perhaps removing everyone else would make him understand that Techno was the best, no, the only option he had.

Sadly, even though Chat had wanted to take him back right then and there, Techno was surrounded. There was no way he could beat them all and grab Tommy at the same time. So he had to wait, come up with a plan. Be careful, patient.

He had teamed up with Dream to blow up L'manburg. This was no longer just about the government. It was about revenge, and taking Tommy back, though no one had to know about the latter. If they did they would try and steal him away, away from Chat and Techno, who only wanted to protect him. Keep him safe

He had to make sure no one knew. Not even Phil. Not until Chat could confirm that Tommy was _safe_.

\---  
_  
E  
E  
POG!!  
When are we going to find him??  
HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA  
E  
TECHNORESCUE!  
HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA  
E  
CRAB RAVE LMANBURG IS GONE  
TIME FOR TOMMY!!  
HUMM-_

"Shut up Chat, can't you see you're distracting me? I need to focus on finding him."

He really did, he needed to search the rubble for Tommy. He hadn't talked to the kid at all during the attack, actively avoided him even- he hadn't wanted Tommy to have the chance to convince him to stop. He couldn't _he couldn't_ **he couldn't-**

**TECHNOBREATHE**  
_Calm down  
Shhhhh  
Calm  
Technobreathe  
Focus  
Find Tommy!_

That's right. Calm. Focus. Find Tommy.

He had to find Tommy, Chat needed him safe, Techno needed him safe- he had to keep him safe from everyone else. Sure Tommy probably wouldn't be very happy at first- but he'd grow to accept it, accept Chat, love Chat. It was all for his own good.

No one else could have Tommy, no one but Techno, no one but **T⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ** \- Chat could keep him safe.

No one. He had to keep looking.

\---

"TECHNO YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!!"

Tommy spat at Technoblade, pure anger and betrayal in his glare. How he hated that fucking asshole. Hated him so _fucking_ much.

(he ignored the memories of Techno soothing him after a nightmare, despite the man's usual inability to emotionally connect with those around him. Those memories only fueled the feeling of betrayal after all

He ignored the feeling of tears in his eyes too. You only cried if you cared. He didn't care for that fucking pig. He didn't.

That's what he told himself.)

"YOU-You fucker! You know how much the people cared for L'manburg, how much Tubbo cared for L'manburg- how much I CARED FOR L'MANBURG! AND YOU GO AND BLOW IT UP WITH PHILZA AND- AND FUCKING DREAM!"

Tommy couldn't ignore the tears streaming down his face anymore, couldn't ignore the way his voice cracked and how his chest hurt. 

"It was a government, Tommy. L'manburg couldn't be saved."

"WHAT MADE IT NOT ABLE TO BE SAVED!? TUBBO TRUED HIS BEST BUT HE'S ONLY FUCKING 17 TECHNO, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FROM US?! INSTEAD OF BLOWING IT UP, YOU COUL'VE TRIED AND HELPED IF YOU THOUGHT L'MANBURG WAS SO FUCKING BAD-"

"They tried to execute me, Tommy." Fuck- Techno had walked closer while Tommy screamed, his steps silenced by the sound of explosions in the distance.

Blood red eyes peered down into sky blue ones, the sudden silence between them hung heavy as the younger's chest heaved in an attempt to catch his breath. Techno's eyes had something dark in them despite his stupidly stoic face. Before Tommy could begin yelling at him again, Techno spoke, just as calmly as he had before with that odd _something_ underneath his words.

"They took my dignity when they threatened Carl for my compliance, as they stripped me of my armour and tools and potions. They almost took my life with that anvil, and would've succeeded if not for the Totem I had."

"You never tried proving any innocence before! You just went and fucked off after summoning those fucking Withers on us!"

"Tommy, they wouldn't have listened even if I had offered help. They were too damn prideful and tyrannical."

"NO, THEY'RE NOT-"

"Besides, Tommy. They took something else away from me. Back at the remains of the community house."

"What?! What could they have fucking taken? You didn't fucking lose anything to them then!"

"You're wrong."

Tommy gulped, he'd stopped crying during Technoblade's little monologue, but didn't stop the chill of fear running up his spine as he realized how close Techno had gotten- sure he'd noticed earlier, but he wasn't this close. Fuck. He'd gotten distracted and now Techno could easily fucking kill him, he was arms reach of the bastard for fucks sake-

**"They took you from us, Tommy."**

What?

Techno laughed, and Tommy paled. He'd said that out loud. And what the fuck did he mean by 'us'? As he scrambled backward, Techno just strode forward swiftly and grabbed him by his dominant arm.

"What the fuck, Techno?! Let me go you crazy asshole!"  
  
Techno just grinned, that same something his words had carved itself into it. His free arm went down to his belt and grabbed a potion that swirled with two different colours that seemed to never mix. As much as Tommy liked to think Techno was overconfident, just one arm was enough to keep Tommy from running the fuck out of there, no matter how much he struggled.

"You really think we'd just let you go? After all my hard work to get you back? No chance, Tommy, no chance at all. Now drink up."

Techno had pushed Tommy onto the ground with one arm and pinned him there while he was talking, and forced him to drink the potion with the threat of Techno's rocket launcher pointed at his face.

"What the fuck was that? Did you seriously just use me as a fucking guinea pig for some new fucking potion? What the- what the fuck!?

Tommy stumbled over the last sentence, dropping to his knees involuntarily as his speech started to slur. Techno just watched as Tommy continued to slump until the boy was on the ground and staring up at him with dazed but glaring eyes and barely twitching fingers.

"Don't be like that, Tommy. I just had to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself on the way back home. And if you're that curious, it was just a mixed potion of slowness and weakness, nothing dangerous."

Techno leaned down and picked Tommy up, cradling him against his chest with the boy's head on his shoulder and face buried the fur collar of the piglin's cape. Techno started to laugh again as he made his way to walk away from the ashes of L'manburg, and towards one of his secret bases. It wasn't that far from his cottage in all actuality.

\---

Techno started to hum as he adjusted Tommy briefly, to be held with one arm as he knelt to reach a trapdoor on the floor to open it up.

The click of the lock shutting startles Tommy, who flinches and his fingers clutch weakly at Techno's shirt and makes the man murmur softly to him in an attempt of comfort.

"Shh, it's alright Tommy, it's alright... You'll be able to sleep soon, kid."

Even if the kid wanted to, he couldn't argue with Techo. The powers of the hybridized potion's effects were still running strong. It didn't help that his head was starting to feel fuzzy from exhaustion and he could swear someone was whispering, but Technoblade's mouth never moved whenever he glanced at him.

There was shuffling as he jumped down into the hidden room, grip on the teen tightening as he fell and landed on his feet. The only way to get out, was if you had an enderpearl on hand or blocks to build with. Tommy had neither.

From there Techno swiftly walked over to a bed in the corner of the room- it was more of a nest with the sheer number of blankets and pillows, really. It was also incredibly soft, as Tommy bounced slightly when dropped onto it.

"Alright. You can sleep now Tommy, you're safe here, you're safe with us."

And despite how he fought it, Tommy was soon out like a light as inhuman words of comfort started to echo in his mind.

\---

When Tommy's eyes finally open, the whispered, lulling promises of care from T⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⊣𝙹↸ had never ceased, and two pairs of red eyes met.

"How do you feel, Theseus?"

\---

T⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ∷ᒷ↸-ᒷ||ᒷ↸ ᓭ╎ꖎ⍑𝙹⚍ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷᓭ, ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ꖎ⚍∷ꖌ╎リ⊣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹∷リᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹リᒷ'ᓭ ᒷ||ᒷᓭ, ∷ᔑリ⊣╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷᒷ!¡ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ʖꖎᔑᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⚍∷ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ.

t⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑ ⍊╎𝙹ꖎᒷリℸ ̣ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ᒷリ↸╎リ⊣ ᔑ∷ᒲ||, ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ∴⍑╎ᓭ!¡ᒷ∷╎リ⊣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹∷リᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹リᒷ'ᓭ ᒲ╎リ↸, ∷ᔑリ⊣╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ⎓ᔑリℸ ̣ ᔑᓭ╎ᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ╎ꖎꖎ╎ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ᓭ.

t⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ v𝙹╎ᓵᒷᓭ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ t⍑ᒷ bꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ g𝙹↸.

t⍑ᒷ bꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ g𝙹↸ ⍑ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹 vᒷᓭᓭᒷꖎᓭ.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote over half of this in 2 hours straight and finished at like 1 am. I've only just now given it the final editing touches.
> 
> This is the first time in a few years I've actually written something story-wise, and the ones I used to do were just little ones crammed into a 100 word limit for school, so all I can hope for is that I've gained good enough of an ability to write through the osmosis of reading thousands of fics lmao
> 
> This is anonymous because I'm very fucking nervous, but if you enjoyed please leave a kudos, and I'd love a comment!! If you saw anything you think I could improve upon next time I write something please tell me! :D


End file.
